fable_fight_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Standard Rules
Building a Deck *A deck must have at least 51 cards, including your Integra. *A deck may not contain more than 4 of any individual card. The card with alternate images but with the same name will account as the same individual card. Game Layout *Your Deck Zone is on the top right of the playing field. You draw one card at the start of every turn, unless a card effect says otherwise. If you have no cards in your deck zone at any point of the game, you lose immediately. *The Ditch Zone (discard pile) is under the Deck Zone. When you Slay a card, it is moved to the Ditch Zone. *The front row spaces are the Entity Zone'''s. You can play '''Entity cards here, so long as you pay the cost. *The back row spaces are the Equipment Zone'''s. You can play '''Equipment cards here, so long as you play the cost. *Under that is where your Integra goes, the Integra Zone. This is where they stay until you are able to do a Integration Override. *The Conjura Zone is under the left Equipment Zone. This is where you play Conjura cards, if you're able to pay the cost. *The Essence Zone is on the far left of the field. This is where you increase your Essence during the Rise and Draw Phase *The Damage Gauge is a marker or calculator you keep separate from the field. This represents the damage your Integra is inflicted throughout the game. Starting a Game #Choose an Entity you favor in your deck and place it facedown in your Integra Zone. #Draw 5 cards from the top of your deck. #Redraw any you do not like. You can only do this once. So, think carefully. #Place 5 Essence Counters in your Essence Zone. #Both you and your opponent reveal each other's Integra by say "Onward to battle, {Card Name}!" Victory Conditions *Inflict 20 damage to your opponent's damage gauge. *Have your opponent deck-out. Phases Rise and Draw Phase #All of your Appointed (horizontal) cards Rise (vertical) (unless they are prevented from doing so by a card ability). #Increase the amount of Essence in your Essence Zone by 1. Add 1 for each Entity you have in play. #Draw 1 card from your deck and add it to your hand. Main Phase #Call upon an Entity from your hand by paying the cost and saying "Come Forth, {Card Name}!" #Play Equipment under the Entities of your choosing by paying the cost and saying "I'll have {Card Name} equip {Card Name}! #Play Conjura by paying the cost and saying "I cast {Card Name}!" Battle Phase #Choose which Entity to attack with and Appoint it, along with its Equipment. Add the Equipment's Power to the Entity's. #Play Conjura and activate effects to ensure the attack hits. If you're being attacked, you may do this as well, to ensure the attack doesn't hit. #If it does hit, either: *The opponent sends a Slain Entity (that's not the Integra) to the Ditch Zone. *The opponent takes damage equal to the attacking Entity's Brutality and you increase your Essence based on the Entity's Spirit. End Phase #Resolve any effects. #End your turn. Category:Rules